Convert $3\ \dfrac{4}{19}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${3}\ {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $19$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{57}{19}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{57}{19}} + {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{57}{19}} + {\dfrac{4}{19}} = \dfrac{61}{19}$